After Cell
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: Some jornal entries of the ZSenshi and their oppions after Goku died and Cell was destroyed. I think a tiny Agast.
1. Gohan

I hate him... He just... He insults me... my dad. My father was a great man! And he just talks about him like nobody cares for him, like he didn't have a family, like he wasn't honorable for trying to save the earth, for saving the earth. There was no way I could have stopped Cell from self-destructing and destroying the earth. No one but dad could do that.

He took Cell to outer space and got himself blown up to save the place and people he cared about. Just as any one of us would have done if we had the powers father did. I was so angry at him, at Cell for leaving me. But, as it always does my anger turned to sorrow. I felt alone without him and when Cell came back, father had died in vain at that point, but that just made me angrier. With all that energy, with everyone counting on me, I destroyed Cell and sent him to HFIL, were he belongs.

Now, I was happy for Hercule for taking the glory, I didn't want publicity and he did. Everyone who needs to know that I did beat Cell, does know. That's all I care about.

But when he started calling father a cheater, a disgrace, a weakling, a coward. I wasn't happy with him anymore. Now, he's on every screen, yelling to the world that he's the best, that no one can beat him, and that the people that were at the Cell games were cheats... even Vegeta started getting angry for insulting the Saiyan race.

Hercule can't be the best, because part of being a good martial artist is that, no mater how strong you are, there is always going to be someone better. That makes you train hard, longer, and it gives you a reason to keep fighting, without that, there would be no point in doing Martial arts, it wouldn't be fun anymore.

Everyone misses him, especially mom and I. He has a son that he doesn't even know about. Goten. Mom and I are going to train him so that he knows of father and that if he ever comes back, he can make father proud... of all of us.

-Son Gohan


	2. Vegeta

That fool was insulting us! The Saiyans, the brats friends, everyone. I don't reallycare that he said the others are weak because they are. But he insulted me. After the brat beat Cell that...that... (I want to call him a chimp, that that would insult me) anyway the _champ_ took over. Theres nothing worse then taking a Saiyans glory, not that the brat cares. He doesn't want it.

I've been training myself and the brat. The brat was having dreams about the Cell games, and his father dieing, it was natural, after every battle a Saiyan relives it so he doesn't make the same mistake twice. When a Saiyan has a bad dream, other Saiyans around him feel there ki rise and it can wake them up. The brat over came them so now we can both sleep. (He was keeping me up, one night his ki got to 7 000 000! And was able to climb!)

The kids a good sparing partner when he doesn't hold back. He really is strong and getting stronger. Then the Harpy takes him away. -grumbles-

Anyway, I will be the best and some day I will get my re-match with Kakarott so it won't matter how strong everyone else is as long as I beat him.

-Vegeta

* * *

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or the ideas about the Saiyan race: after every battle a Siayan relives it so he doesn't make the same mistake twise… ect AngelSayian22 owns the ideas.)  



	3. Marai Trunks

I'm greatful that I was able to save everyone from Cell and the Androids. I came back here and kick the Androids to Pluto. Mom and I are starting to rebuild and look for survivers, not that there are going to be many left if the Z-warriors couldn't beat them. 

I saved Gohan-samas father from the heart-virus. Not that it did much good. He died saving Gohan and the rest of us for Cell blowing up the earth and us.

I finally got to meet my father. He just as mom always said: Egotistic, Prideful, cold… Loving, compassionate, caring and Protective. I've only known for him for a few months in the real world. I got to know him better in the Hyperbolic-Time-Chamber. I know how much he loves me and mom. I think mom always knew it though.

-Marai Trunks


End file.
